ONE TIME LOVE
by PrinceKyu Boy
Summary: putusnya hubungan antara kyuhyun dengan pacarnya yang bernama siwon . siwon kemudian dijodohkan dengan kibum, sesama anak yang berasal dari keluarga berada.Semenjak putus dengan siwon, kyuhyun kembali menjalani aktivitas kesehariannya. hasil dari pemeriksaan penyakit anda adalah, anda mendrita gejala demensia kyunnie apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa terluka WONKYU. RnR.


**ONE TIME LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIR : WONKYU**

**.**

**.**

**CAST : - CHOI SIWON**

**-CHO KYUHYUN**

**-KIM KIBUM**

**-LEE TAEMIN**

**-YOUNG MIN**

**-LEE SUNGMIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE, ANGST**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**.**

**BL,TYPO(S),MPREG,GEJE,NO BASH NO FLAME,TANPA EYD,OOC,AU**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE: remake dari drakor 'A Thousand Day Promise' dan jangan lupa pas baca sambil dengerin lagunya sung si kyung 'one time love'#kalo mau sih **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**첨부터****널****사랑할****걸****  
(Cheoeum butheo neol saranghal geol)  
****Aku harus mencintaimu dari awal****  
**

******  
****이렇게****될****것을****알았더라면****  
****(Ireohke dwael geoseul aratdeoramyeon)****  
****Jika aku tau akan seperti ini**

**-Cho Kyuhyun-**

putusnya hubungan antara kyuhyun dengan pacarnya yang bernama siwon . siwon kemudian dijodohkan dengan kibum, sesama anak yang berasal dari keluarga putus dengan siwon, kyuhyun kembali menjalani aktivitas kesehariannya.

Di beberapa kesempatan, kyuhyun seringkali melakukan kecerobohan seperti handphonenya tertinggal entah dimana, lupa mengirim email pekerjaan yang sudah diselesaikannya, lupa menaruh sesuatu dan seterusnya. Beberapa kali menderita sakit kepala, akhirnya kyuhyun mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan dirinya.

.

.

Saat ini terlihat namja cantik nan imut sedang bejalan menuju ke apartemennya, persaanya begitu kalut, pasalnya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dokter tadi di rumah sakit, perasaanya jadi tak menetu. Tetapi dirinya mensugesti bahwa itu hanyalah penyakit biasa.

#flashback

"kyuhyun-ssi, hasil dari pemeriksaan penyakit anda adalah, anda mendrita gejala demensia"

"uisa-nim. . .maaf demensia itu penyakit apa?" tanya kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"demensia atau senility merupakan istilah yang digunakan untuk penurunan fungsional untuk mengingat sesuatu (kepikunan) dalam kata lain ada sedikit kelainan pada otak"

"eumm. . ."

"tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, ini baru gejala dan belum merambat ke penyakit, saya akan memberi resep obat untuk anda. Agar dapat mencegah demensia ini, oh ya. . penyakit ini timbul akibat seseorang terlalu banyak memikul beban batin yang menurutnya berat"

"ne.. uisa, terimakasih" ucap kyuhyun dengan anggukan kecil.

#flashback end

Setibanya di rumah, kyuhyun tidak langsung meminum obat yang di sarankan resep dari dokter. Dia tidak percaya akan penyakitnya itu.

.

.

.

Hari-hari dijalani kyuhyun dengan seperti biasanya, menenggelaman dirinya di pekerjaannya. Dia Tidak percaya dengan hasil diagnosa, kyuhyun tak mau meminum obat yang diberikan dokter. Dia juga tidak mau memberitahukan tentang kondisi kesehatannya pada youngmin adiknya maupun sungmin kakak sepupunya yang selama ini sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun selalu menutupi segalanya, tentang penyakit yang di deranya. Mungkin dengan cara itu akan dia tidak akan membebani orang-orang di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, kyuhyun akan berangkat kerja. Sebelum berangkat kerja dia selalu membangunkan adiknya terlebih dahulu. Ini selalu dia lakukan setiap hari mengingat adiknya ini-youngmin-sama seperti dirinya yang susah untuk dibangunkan.

"min, . . cepat bangun! Hyung akan berangkat bekerja, apa kau tidak ada kuliah pagi?"

"eungh,. . hyung! Ini masih pagi, lagian hari ini tidak ada jadwal masuk kuliah" jawab youngmin yang sudah terduduk di tempat tidur.

"ouw, . . hyung kira kau hari ini ada kuliah, ya sudah cepat basuh muka mu dan sarapan, hyung sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mu"

"ne,.. ne,.. oh ya nanti aku pinjam di PSP mu ya hyung, PSP ku kemarin baru saja rusak"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus keci "baik lah, kau cari saja di meja nakas di kamar hyung, dan maaf hyung tidak bisa menemani mu makan. Soalnya pagi ini pekerjaan hyung masih menumpuk dikantor"

Setelah mengucapkan salam dia pergi berangkat kekantor, sedangkan youngmin mandi dan memakan sarapan paginya.

Setelah kenyang youngmin mencari barang yang dia tanyakan pada kyuhyun tadi.

'aish dimana sih katanya di meja nakas tapi kok tidak ada' gumam youngmin saat mencari PSP milik hyungnya itu.

Setelah mecari beberapa saat akhirnya ketemu juga, saat youngmin ingin mengembalikan barang-barang yang ia usik dari laci meja nakas, tanpa sengaja dia meihat kertas bertuliskan 'Hospital Central Seoul' dan dibawah tulisan itu tercatat beberapa resep obat-obatan yang dia tidak tau apa gunanya.

-SKIP-

youngmin yang mulai curiga-lah yang menemukan resep obat-obatan yang diberikan oleh dokter dan kemudian mencari tahu, dia segera bergegas menuju apoti untuk menjelaskan apa saja kegunaan obat-obatan tersebut.

Tak kehilangan akal, dia meminta bantuan kepada sungmin. hingga sungmin menemui dokter tersebut dan mendapatkan kepastian mengenai penyakit kyuhyun.

Sungmin sangat tercengan atas penjelasan dokter, sungmin berfikir kenapa kyuhyun menyembunnyikan penyakitnya? Apa kyuhyun tidak berniat memberi tahu orang, tapi setidaknya kyuhyun harus memberi tahu dirinya jika ini memang penyakit serius.

Atau mungkin kyuhyun tidak berniat memberi tahu dirinya karena tidak ingin merepotkannya nanti. terlebih lagi jika ia memberi tahu siwon tentang penyakit kyuhyun.

Sungmin tahu setelah kyuhyun putus hubungan dengan siwon, kyuhyun sengaja tidak mengingat-ingatnya hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun yang saat itu terasa tersakiti, tak mau mengulanginya rasa itu kembal.

.

.

.

**우리의****지난****행복****너무****짧았는데****  
****(Uriui jinan haengbok neomu jjabanneunde)****  
****Kebahagiaan masa lalu kita terlalu singkat****  
**

******  
****아니****, ****그래도****내겐****충분했었어****  
****(Ani, geuraedo naegen chungbunhaesseosseo)****  
****Tidak, tapi tetap saja sudah cukup bagiku****  
****  
**

******사라지는****걸****잡으려****애쓰진****마****  
****(Sarajnineun geol jabeuryeo aesseujin ma)****  
****Jangan mencoba untuk meraih sesuatu yang menghilang**

**-Cho Kyuhyun-**

Akhirnya setelah berfikir cukup lama, sungmin memutuskan untuk memberitahukan kondisi kyuhyun kepada siwon. siwon yang awalnya tidak percaya akan penyakit kyuhyun membantah, karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia melihat kyuhyun yang pampak sehat sehat saja.

Sungmin akhirnya menunjukan resep obat-obatan yang ditemukan youngmin di laci menja nakas kyuhyun, agar siwon percaya. Setelah membacaya siwon yang Mengetahui kalau kyuhyun menderita demensia dan akan segera kehilangan memorynya (ingatan), siwon mengambil keputusan besar untuk membatalkan pernikahannya.

.

.

.

#Kyuhyun Pov

hari ini seperti hari-hari kemarin, bekerja dan terus bekerja. cara ini lah yang dapat menghilangkan perasaan ku terhadap namja itu. Tapi terkadang bayang-bayang bersama dia muncul begitu saja.

Kebahagiaan masa lalu begitu singkat bersama dengan-Nya. Kebahagiaan di saat aku terkena masalah, sedih, dan sebagainya. Tetapi itu cukup membuat ku senang, ya cukup senang.

Aku tak ingin bersifat egois saat aku berpisah dengan dia. Aku juga tak ingin lagi meraih sesuatu yang hilang-siwon-.

#Kyuhyun Pov end

Setiap dikantor aku mencoba mengingat semuanya. mulai file-file yang akan aku kerjakan dan hal-hl peting lainnya. Terkadang aku merasa lupa tentang apa saja yang sedang ku lakukan hal ini menyebabkan pekerjaan ku sedikit terhambat.

Mengingat hal ini aku jadi teringat akan ucapan dokter. Tetapi aku tetepa bersih keras bahwa ini adalah hal yang wajar, hal yang sering terjadi oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

**나의****사랑은****어제의****네가****아닌****걸****  
****(Naui saranguen eojeui nega anin geol)****  
****Cintaku bukan milikmu sejak kemarin****  
****  
****  
****오늘의****너를****, ****지금의****너를****, ****난****사랑하고****있어****  
****(Oneurui neoreul, jigeumui neoreul, nan saranghago isseo)****  
****Kau hari ini, kau saat ini, adalah yang kucintai****  
****  
****  
****내일의****너도****, ****그****어떤****너도****, ****나는****사랑할****테니****  
****(Naeirui neodo, geu eotteon neodo, naneun saranghaltheni)****  
****Besok, bagaimanapun kamu, aku akan mencintaimu****  
****  
****  
****잠시****널****버렸던****그****시간이****아직도****나는****너무****아파****  
****(Jamsi neol beoryeotdeon geu sigani ajikdo naneun neomu apha)****  
****Aku masih sangat sakit untuk sesat ketika meninggalkanmu****  
****-Choi Siwon-**

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Choi yang sangat mewah. Terdengar keributan yang sangat panas. Keributan ini terjadi karena sang anak tuan rumah sedang berdebat dengan tuan rumahnya-appanya- karena ingin membatalkan acara pernikahannya dengan orang yang sudah di jodohkan oleh appanya itu.

Sang appa murka, sebab anaknya membatalkan acara ini dengan alasan yang menurut appanya tidak masuk akal.

Siwon meminta appanya membatalkan acara ini karena dia ingin kembali kepada kyuhyun orang yang sangat dia cintai. Dia menceritkan kondisi kyuhyun saat ini kepada appanya, tetapi sang appa tidak mau tau tentang kyuhyun.

Siwon yang saat itu keras kepala, dan bersikuku menolak perjodohan ini, akhirnya siwon diusir dari rumah orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan kyuhyun, yang tak ingin dikasihani oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya berusaha keras untuk mengingat semua hal yang akan atau telah dilakukannya.

Dia membuat daftar catatan di meja kerjanya. Seperti note(kertas) yang di tempelkan pada meja kerjanya. Jadi setiap ada tugas, terlebih dahulu kyuhyun mencatatnya disitu mulai dari jadwal meeting, tempat menyimpan dokumen dan hal-hal lainya.

Jam pulang kantor pun tiba, kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang membereskan beberapa berkas dan setelah itu berjalan keluar kantor. Kali ini dia tidak naik taksi melainkan jalan kaki, dia tadi pagi sudah bejanji kepada young min ingin memebelikan kue kesukaan dongsaenya itu.

Tokonya cukup dekat dengan kantor. Setibanya di toko kyuhyun masuk dan tidak lama kemudian keluar berjalan sambil menenteng kue yang dia beli.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, langkah nya terhenti. Kotak kue yang berada di genggamannya jatuh. Dia. namja itu. Namja yang dulu, ah bahkan sampai sekarang pernah mengisi hatinya membuat warna di hari harinya. Kini berada di depannya sambil menatap dengan pandangan sayu.

Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih sedikit sakit hati berusaha menghindar. Berjalan welewati dengan pandangan lurus tak menghiraukannya. Namun langkahnya kembli berhenti ketika pergelangan tanganya di pegang dan menyuruhnya berbalik meng hadap namja itu-siwon-.

"kyu. . . ku mohon jangan menghindariku" ucap siwon dengan nada lirik yang membuat orang merasa iba.

"..."

"aku hanya ingin mengucap kan. . . aku ingin kembali pada mu"

"apa maksud mu? Apa kau ingin melukai perasaan ku lagi?"

"kumohon kyu. . . jangan seperti ini, kembalilah jadi kyuhyun yang dulu lagi. Kembalilah dengan ku lagi. Kita lewati hari-hari kita bersama seperti dahulu"

"tapi maaf siwon aku tak bisa" setelah mengucapkan itu, kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan siwon dan berbalik melanjutkan jalanya kembali. Meninggalkan siwon sendirian berdiri mematung di trotoar pinggir jalan.

Siwon bergumam 'aku tau, cinta ku bukan milik mu sejak kemari. Aku masih mencintai mu hari ini, sekarang ini dan selamanya.' Setelah itu siwon berjalan menuju apartement-nya.(di sini siwon udah ga tinggal sma ortunya).

#Siwon Pov

Sku tau kyuhyun masih mencintai ku dan aku pun sebaliknya juga masih sangat mencintainya. Mungkin penyakit kyuhyun akan menghapus kenangan-nya bersama dengan ku. Tapi bagai manapun itu aku masih mencintai mu.

Aku masih ingat ketika aku meninggalkan mu, karena appa ku. Saat itu kau bagaikan seonggok manusia yang tidak bernyawa. Hanya berdiam diri menitihkan air mata dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Kau mencoba tegar didepan ku meski aku tau kau begitu tersakiti.

Aku masih sangat sakit meninggalkanmu kala itu. Tapi kini aku bertekat untuk kembali lagi padamu. Mendapatkan cintamu yang sangat tulus tidak memangang harta mau pun derajat keluarga ku.

#Siwon Pov end

.

.

.

.

**날****위해****조금****더****머물러줘****  
****(Nal wihae jogeum deo meomulleojweo)****  
****Aku berharap sedikit lebih lama lagi****  
****  
****  
****이렇게****너를****보낼****수는****없어****  
****(Ireohke neoreul bonael suneun eobseo)****  
****Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi seperti ini****  
****  
****  
****마지막까지****함께****갈****수****있다면****  
****(Majimakkkaji hamkke gal su itdamyeon)****  
****Jika kita bisa bertahan hingga akhir****  
****  
****  
****나의****무엇도****네게****줄****수만****있다면****  
****(Naui mueotdo nege jul suman itdamyeon)****  
****Jika aku bisa memberikan apapun yang ku bisa****  
****  
****  
****눈부신****햇살****, ****눈부신****하늘****, ****너와****나누고****싶어****  
****(Nubusin haessal, nunbusin haneul, neowa nanugo sipheo)****  
****Sinar matahari yang cerah, langit yang cerah, aku ingin berbagi denganmu****  
****  
****  
****세상****모든****것****, ****아름다운****것****, ****모두****다****너에게만****  
****(Sesang modeun geot, areumdaun geot, modu da neoegeman)****  
****Segala sesuatu di dunia, hal yang indah, semuanya hanya untukmu****  
****-Choi Siwon-**

Siwon kembali pada kyuhyun. Semula kyuhyun memutuskan tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengannya. Namun ketika siwon -yang memang masih sangat mencintai kyuhyun- melamar kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk menikah.

Kyuhyun merasa bimbang. Di satu sisi dia masih sakit hati tapi di sisi lain dia masih mencintai siwon. akhirnya setelah dia membicrakan ini dengan sungmin dan young min, dia memutuskan kembali kepada siwon. atas dorongan dan keyakinan dari sungmin, bahwa siwon juga tulus ingin meminta menikah dengan kyuhyun yang sangat amat di cintainya itu.

kyuhyun menerimanya dengan bahagia. Dan akhirnya merekapun menikah.

.

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kondisi kyuhyun juga semakin memburuk, dementia yang dideritanya semakin parah. Di antara kesedihan atas kondisi kyuhyun, sebuah berita bahagia datang. kyuhyun hamil .

Kondisi ini melunakkan sikap appa siwon yang sebelumnya tidak setuju dan marah dengan sikap putranya, berubah menjadi mendukung kyuhyun dan siwon.

Berita ini sangat membahagiakan dulu appa siwon yang sangat membenci kyuhyun kini sangat memperhatikannya. Hampir dua minggu sekali orang tua siwon selalu menyempatkan untuk berkunjung di apartement siwon dan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Karena penyakitnya itu, kyuhyun terpaksa harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Daya ingatnya sudah mulai melemah. Memorynya sudah banyak yang jauh terpadam dalam otaknya. kyuhyun pun akhirnya tinggal di rumah saja sambil menanti kelahiran bayinya yang sangat dinantikan dirinya, siwon dan keluarga siwon. (kyuhyun dan young min disini yatim piatu orang tua mereka meninggal sewaktu kyuhyun masih berusia 15 tahun dan young min 10 tahun )

**하지만****널****위해****아무것도****할****수가****없어****너무****아파****  
****(Hajiman neol wihae amugeotdo hal suga eobseo neomu apha)****  
****Tetapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu, sangat menyakitkan****  
****  
****  
****이젠****그만****놓아****달라는****널****위해****  
****(Ijen geuman noha dallaneun neol wihae)****  
****Untukmu aku berharap berhenti sekarang**

Beberapa bulan kemudian, akhirnya kyuhyun melahirkan bayi perempuan yang cantik. Bayi itu di beri nama Choi taemin, nama yang indah untuk menggambarkan kecantikan bayi itu yang menurun dari ummanya. Pipi yang gempal, kulit yang putih, mata yang bersinar indah, rambut yang hitam kelam. Sangat cocok perpaduan antara siwon dan kyuhyun.

Tetapi Di saat seluruh keluarganya berbahagia dengan kehadiran si bayi mungil, kondisi kyuhyun semakin memburuk. kyuhyun mulai kehilangan ingatan akan orang-orang di dekatnya.

Mungkin besok jika kyuhyun sudah tak menginat orang-orang itu. tapi mungkin dia masih ingat dengan adiknya young min,sebab young min lah yang sejak dulu ada di sampingnya. Karena itu lah mungkin sulit dilupakan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit kyuhyun takut menggendong bayinya, karena khawatir tiba-tiba lupa saat menggendong dan mungkin membuangnya. Ia mulai melupakan kakak sepupunya.

Lupa cara memakai pisau untuk mengupas sesuatu, saking frustasinya apel yang hendak ia kupas sempat ia lemparkan dan hampir mengenai anaknya. Sewaktu di dapur pun saat dia hendak memotong sayuran yang akan dimasaknya, dia memegang pisau menjadi terbalik. Siwon yang melihat itu segera berlari meng hampiri kyuhyun dan menganbil pisau yang berada di tangan kyuhyun.

"kyunnie apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa terluka"

"ani. . . aku hanya ingin memotong sayuran ini dan memasak itu saja"

"sudah sebaiknya kau tidak usah memasak kan ada bibi park yang akan memasak. Lebih baik kau istirahat di kamar"

"eun. . . ne baik lah" setelah itu kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar meninggalkan dapur.

Siwon hanya menghela nafas setelah itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah sedikit berubah.

.

.

.

**한****번의****사랑****, ****수많은****눈물****, ****그게****내****몫이라면****  
****(Hanbeonui sarang, sumanheun nunmul, geuge nae moksiramyeon)****  
****Cinta hanya sekali, penuh dengan airmata, jika ituyang harus kulakukan****  
****  
****  
****한****번의****사랑****, ****그게****너라면****, ****후회는****없을****테니****  
****(Hanbeonui sarang, geuge neoramyeon, huhwineun eobneun theni)****  
****Cinta hanya sekali, jika kau seperti itu, aku tak akan pernah menyesal****  
****  
****  
****변해가는****너를****지켜보는****슬픔을****내게****허락해줘****  
****(Byeonhaeganeun neoreul jikhyeoboneun seulpheumeul naege heorakhaejweo)****  
****Biarkan aku melihat perubahanmu yang hanya akan memberikanku kesedihan.**

**-Choi Siwon-**

Malam hari sekitar pukul 00.30 WKS, siwon yang sedang tidur terlentang berbalik ke sebelah kiri ingin memeluk kyuhyun ternyata kosong. Matanya yang awalnya masih mengantuk tiba-tiba terbuka dengan lebar. Kyuhyun tidak ada.

Siwon segera bangun dan mencarinya di kamar mandi di dalam kamar tidak ada. Siwon lantas keluar dari kamar. Saat berjalan di ruang tengah tanpa sengaja di melihat kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depan jendela dan ingin melompat dari sana.(jendelanya ukuranya besar, dan ini apartement lantai 4)

Siwon yang melihat itu segera mungkin berlari dan setelah berada di belakang kyuhyun langsung mendekap tubuh ringkih itu.

"kyunnie apa yang kau lakukan di depan jendela? Kau bisa masuk angin"ucap siwon lembut.

"aku hanya ingin melompat seperti kau siwonnie saat di kolam renang kemarin" jawab kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"aish. . . tapi ini berbahaya. Kau busa terluka jika melompat dari sini, besok saja ya kita kekolam renang. Dan kyunnie bisa melompat disana sepuasnya, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun hanaya mengangguk kecil.

"sebaiknya kita tidur. Ini masih malam, tak baik malam-malam masih bangun sebainya kita kekamar lagi ne?"

"ne baik lah. . ." jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil. Setelah itu siwon menggandengnya kembali kekamar dan tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, kyuhyun terbangun ketika ada suara gauduh di ruang tengah. Dia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dia mendapati siwon dan beberapa orang sedang mesang tralis besi di jendela.

"siwonnie ini ada apa?"

"tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memasang ini saja" jawab siwon sambil tersenyum.

"apa kah aku melakukan sesuatu hal yang membahyakan lagi?" tanya kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"ani, aku hanya ingin memasang ini saja, supaya saat baby taemin bermain di jendela tidak berbahaya saja." Setelah itu siwon mendekap kyuhyun.

"mianhae. . siwonnie"

"kenapa minta maaf, kau tak salah. Lebih baik kau mandi dan setelah itu kau sarapan aku sudah membuatkan makanan ke sukaan mu"

.

.

.

Hari-hari di lewati kyuhyun dengan berdiam diri dirumah. Memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang di asuh oleh bibi park. Terkadang juga tersenyum sediri kitika melihat young min bermain bersama taemin.

Ingin rasanya dia bermain bersama ananya. Tapi dia juga takut menyakiti anaknya sendiri. Bahkan dulu pernah kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang duduk di ruang tengah dan anaknya yang sedang bermain di depanya saat itu sedang di tinggal oleh bibi park karena bibi sadang mengambilkan makanan untuk anaknya.

Tanpa sengaja dia melihat gunting yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kyuhyun berjalan dan mengambil gunting itu berjalan ke arah taemin. Memegang rambut taemin dan ingin mengguntingnya. Untung saja bibi park segera datang dan langsung berteriak untuk menghentikanya.

"KYU. . . apa yang kau lakukan dengan gunting dab rambut taemin?"

"eng. . aku hanya ingin mengguntingnya saja"

"aish. . . kau tidak boleh menggunting rambut atemin, biarkan rambutnya panjang, kan dia yeoja kalau taemin rambutnya panjang akan cantik sepertimu" terang bibi park

Setelah itu kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk kembali.

.

.

.

.

Karena tindakannya mulai membahayakan, si bayi pun akhirnya diungsikan ke rumah orangtua siwon. Perlahan, kyuhyun mulai berubah seperti anak kecil. Si saat kyuhyun merasa lapar pun dia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil makanan mentah setelah itu dia makan dengan menggunakan jari jarinya.

Dan kini ia pun lupa pada bibinya, bahkan lupa bagaimana cara memakai syal. Ia sering hanya duduk melamun begitu saja, dan kondisinya terus memburuk. Hebatnya, suaminya terus ada dan bersabar selalu berada di sampingnya.

Sebagai suami, siwon Berusaha menghiburnya, mengajaknya mengobrol tentang banyak hal, mengingatkannya akan hal-hal membahagiakan tentang hidup kyuhyun. Sungguh sebuah gambaran yang sempurna tentang pengorbanan dan kesetiaan seorang suami. Siwon juga berjanji ia akan terus mendampingi kyuhyun hingga akhir hayatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**날****위해****조금****더****머물러줘****  
****(Nal wihae jogeum deo meomulleojweo)****  
****Aku akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama****  
****  
****  
****이렇게****너를****보낼****수는****없어****  
****(Ireohke neoreul bonael suneun eobseo)****  
****Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi seperti ini**

**-Choi Siwon-**

5 years leter

siwon dan putrinya mengunjungi sebuah bukit. Ya hanya sebuah bukit dengan gundukan tanah di kanan dan kirinya. Tepatnya ini adalah pemakaman. Pemakaman kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meninggal 3 tahun lalu di saat penyakinya itu sudah tidak bisa di tolerir.

"teamin. . ucapkan salam pada umma mu" ucap siwon aka appa taemin itu.

"ne appa, anyeong umma, apa kabar? Apakah umma bahagia di sana? Taemin sangan kangen sekali pada umma. Taemin juga setiap hari berdoa untuk umma"

Sedangkan siwon yang mendengarkan ucapan anaknya itu hanya bisa menahan tangis. Tapi tak terasa setitik benda bening sudah terjun dari pelupuk matanya. Siwon terduduk di samping makam kyuhyun sambil terisak. Di merasa bahwa penyaki kyuhyun dia lah penyebabnya.

Jika saja ada obat untuk penyakit ini maka kyuhyun mungkim masih ada. Tetapi sayang memang penyakit dementia yang hingga kini belum ada obatnya.

**THE END**

Astaga selese juga ff ini jujur bagian terakhir ff ini waktu ngetik aku sampai menitikan air mata#lebay

Gimana nih ada yang sedih mommynya di bikin mati? Kekeke~#plakdikeroyokWKS

Sudahlah silahkan baca dan review ff ini kurang.a dimana? Ohya jangan lupa download juga lagunya uh lagunya kerasa banget sedihnya


End file.
